Archan Tate
Archan Tate is a pickpocket and a member of Unit 919. He is first mentioned in Nevermoor during the Show Trial. He is a secondary character in Wundersmith. Biography Early Life Nothing is known —at this point— of Archan's life before joining the Wundrous Society. At some point Arch just "picked up" his knack of pickpocketing. During the Show Trial, Archan played his violin while walking around. While he played perfectly, Archan emptied his pockets of jewelry, money, and other small items collected while he played, showing his true talent was pickpocketing. His performance earned him a spot in the Top Nine and ultimately as part of Unit 919. Wundrous Society Years Year One Arch joined the rest of his unit for the inauguration ceremony at Proudfoot House. Following the ceremony he learned (along with his fellow unit members and their patrons) that Morrigan Crow was a Wundersmith, causing friction within Unit 919 for almost three quarters of the school year. Arch took a number of classes with other unit members including 'Decoding Nevermoor' and 'Recognizing Mesmerism,' as well as classes on his own including a heist master class with history's greatest art thief. Near the beginning of summer Unit 919 became the victims of blackmailers. Arch reluctantly voted to ignore the notes and allow the blackmailers to tell their unit's secret, losing by one vote. Not long after Unit 919 witnessed Morrigan shoot a fireball from her mouth following an encounter with bully Heloise Redchurch, causing Morrigan's suspension from attending classes at Wunsoc. During that week following the summer holidays, Arch was blackmailed into stealing a lock of hair from Scholar Mistress Dearborn, though he felt guilty and left an anonymous note saying what he had done. This caused Ms. Dearborn to call for an exam period. The 'Decoding Nevermoor' exam was an automatic fail for the entire unit as one team did not arrive back in time altogether. The majority of the Unit at this time started to completely ignore Morrigan. Following Hallowmas, Archan attended the Wunsoc assembly with Unit 919 where Morrigan would reveal she was a Wundersmith to the present Wunsoc members, though this and the blackmailing would be revealed to be part of the Unit's Loyalty Trial in which Unit 919 would pass. This would prove to be a turning point as the Unit was now on friendlier terms then they had been before. Year Two Physical Appearance Arch is described as a small, sweet-faced boy who is almost angelic looking. Personality and Traits Abilities and Skills Knack Music Possessions Relationships Unit 919 Etymology Archan is most likely Sanskrit in origin and means either "worship" or "offerings to God." Tate (pronounced TAYT) is an English surname that comes from the Old English given name Tata (unknown origin and meaning)https://www.behindthename.com/name/tate. Trivia and Behind-the-Scenes Appearances * Nevermoor: The Trials of Morrigan Crow ''(First appearance) * ''Wundersmith: The Calling of Morrigan Crow * Hollowpox: The Hunt for Morrigan Crow Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Candidates fr: Category:Unit 919 Category:Expansion Needed